The present technology relates to a socket for an electrical plug and socket connection, comprising a socket housing with a plug-in opening. The plug-in opening includes a contact support component for mating with a plug, wherein the contact support provides contacts extending into the plug-in opening. The contacts are preferably flat contacts with an elastically bent contact surface.
A previous type of socket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,752, which describes an electrical connection for a trailer pulled by a vehicle. That patent discloses a unitary socket and contact insert, wherein the contact insert contains flat contacts with elastically bent contact surfaces that are inserted in corresponding openings of the contact support insert. To seal the socket, after the contacts are inserted, the plug-in openings are sealed with a liquid sealant. This method unnecessarily complicates production. Additionally, such sealants are typically not weather resistant. The use of such sealants is therefore undesirable in vehicle applications.